Time of Our Lives
'Time of Our Lives '''is the new theme song of ''I Didn't Do It. It is performed by Olivia Holt as Lindy Watson. It was written and produced by Jeannie Lurie, Aris Archontis and Chen Neeman.Writer and Producer Lyrics Full Version You're nothing but trouble, But trouble's what I like Got our whole life to figure it out So why start tonight? Just take a picture of me Taking a picture of you Makin' the face that makes me laugh Then you start laughing too And when the world looks upside down Just flip the camera the other way around Cause this'll be the time of our time of our lives We're taking the world by surprise Hang on it's a crazy ride Said this'll be the time of our time of our lives And even when it don't feel right Know that you're doing just fine Cause this is the time of our lives Do you remember when we danced In the middle of class? They were staring we didn't care and We were having a blast Never sweating it, just letting it flow Not thinking ahead not planning it out Just seeing where we go And when the world looks upside down Just flip the camera the other way around Cause this'll be the time of our time of our lives We're taking the world by surprise Hang on it's a crazy ride Said this'll be the time of our time of our lives And even when it don't feel right Know that you're doing just fine Cause this is the time of our lives These are the days (These are the days) These are the times (These are the times) These are the times to have the time of our lives These are the days (These are the days) These are the times (These are the times) These are the times to have the time of our lives Cause this'll be the time of our time of our lives We're taking the world by surprise Hang on it's a crazy ride Said this'll be the time of our time of our lives And even when it don't feel right Know that you're doing just fine Cause this is the time of our lives Episode Version You're nothing but trouble, But trouble's what I like Got our whole life to figure it out So why start tonight? Just take a picture of me Taking a picture of you Makin' the face that makes me laugh Then you start laughing too And when the world looks upside down Just flip the camera the other way around Cause this'll be the time of our time of our lives We're taking the world by surprise Hang on it's a crazy ride Said this'll be the time of our time of our lives And even when it don't feel right Know that you're doing just fine Cause this is the time of our lives Trivia *Olivia Holt sings the theme song.Olivia Singing Theme Song *The theme song for I Didn't Do It is the first song that has been shown in the series. *The theme song was released exclusively on January 10, 2014 on Access Hollywood.Access Hollywood Release *It was written and produced by Jeannie Lurie, Aris Archontis, and Chen Neeman.Writer and Producer *Some of the pictures in the opening were taken by the cast. *Logan is the only person who doesn't have a weird hat when the photo booth falls in the opening theme. *This wasn't the original theme song, the original was called Troublemaker, sang by Olly Murs. Gallery References Category:Songs Category:Time of Our Lives